1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cutting device for cutting papers, and more particularly, to a cutting device having multiple cutters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. I250094 disclosed an upright rolling-type multi-function cutting device, which is composed of a chassis provided for placing papers thereon, a carrier capable of slidable movement along a guide rail formed on the chassis, an adaptor mounted to the carrier for rotation on a horizontal central axis, and a plurality of cutters mounted to an external edge of the adaptor for rotation on a horizontal central axis. A user can turn the adaptor to drive one of the cutters to move to the lowermost side and then move the carrier to drive the cutter to rollingly cut a paper put on the chassis. The cutters can have blades of various shapes for the user to switch selectively from one to another. Besides, this conventional cutting device can further include a fastener for fastening the adaptor to where the cutter located at the lowermost side can cut the paper.
The aforesaid conventional cutting device is structurally complicated and its production and assembly are rather difficult. Besides, the cutting device has a certain height, so it is inconvenient to package or store it. If one or more cutters are additionally mounted to the cutting device, the adaptor will need larger external diameter and the cutting device will become higher as a whole. Besides, while the cutting device is cutting a paper, all of the elements excluding the chassis and the guide rail are not moved at the same time, so it is less convenient to operate the conventional cutting device.
In other words, the aforesaid conventional cutting device is still deficient to need further improvement.